Elucia de Lute Ima
Current Background Elsie is a Demon from New Hell that was sent to Earth due to a contract somebody made with them. Elsie was assigned to be "Buddies" With Keima Katsuragi. A boy who called himself the "God of Conquest". Elsie was partnered with him in which she told him that they were assigned to collect Loose Souls. Keima refused this and was about to leave. Until Elsie made him aware of a very important detail. If he didn't help her then both himself and her would lose their heads. Forced to help with this Keima assisted Elsie. In which they both worked on winning over the hearts of girls to fill the emptyness in their hearts. In which to release the Loose Spirit Keima would have to kiss the girl with the spirit. So the two of them went on this adventure. Elsie helping Keima whenever he needed it. And Keima using his own game logic to win over the girls hearts. Elsie was also disguised as Keima's own sister. Even managing to fool Keima's own mother into believing that she was a part of the family. In which Elsie started to grow attatched to Keima. Wanting to help him collect spirits not only to save herself. However to save him also. This happened over time. Until something strange happened. Both Keima and Elsie seemed to appear in a strange new location.... First Arrival Keima and Elsie both appeared in Academy City alongside a strange vampire by the name of Valvatorez and a boy named Lelouch. The four of them were all confused by this. However Elsie didn't seem to mind this at all... Other than the worry about their mother being worried. However Keima and Elsie decided to explore a bit with this vampire. At least for a short while. Keima and Elsie both found a game store. Keima however was heartbroken when he found out he didn't have enough money to buy a game there for his PFP. Elsie however was determined to make her Divine Brother proud! Quickly walking into the store and using the last of her money to buy the game for Keima. Getting a brief thank you from Keima was enough of a reward for Elsie though... That is before she had an idea! Quickly creating a miniature Firetruck with her Hagoromo as she seemed to act proud. It was an idea for the group to all travel ahead. Valvatorez however decided to stay back. And Lelouch was nowhere to be found. In which both Elsie and Keima stated to drive ahead. Keima manually pedalling the "Firetruck" Ahead to a different district of Academy City. Elsie however noticed that Keima was getting weak. In which she asked him to stop. Upon stopping Elsie had another idea. This time attempting to travel with her broomstick to carry Keima. They made it a bit of a distance. However a new woman named Erza Scarlet seemed to fall from the sky on Elsie's Broomstick she was pushed down. Having trouble staying in the air as she was pushed to the ground. Listening to Erza introduce as they were approached by a man named "Zero" Who challenged Keima to chess for answers. The "Interesting" Chess game. Hours passed as Keima and Zero were playing Chess. Elsie had fallen asleep quietly as this happened. She really wasn't interested in the game all that much. However as Keima won Elsie was happy. Cheerfully stating that he was the best at any game. However as "Zero" Revealed himself to be Lelouch Elsie was confused. However now the group decided to leave. Elsie, Erza and Keima flying on Elsie's Broomstick. While Lelouch followed in his mech behind them as they travelled south out of Academy City toward a strange forest named the Bamboo Forest. Personality Elsie has a very cheerful and happy-go-lucky mindset. She is always optomistic in situations that could cause others to feel worried about something. Elsie however has the intelligence of an imcompetent teenager at times. Normally acting FAR younger than her age (Around 10-13 in personality) Elsie however is VERY loyal to Keima. And will defend him no matter what. Elsie also is VERY good at impersonating others. At times acting like somebody completely different to fool others with her powers. However she also loves to make friends with people. In which she already likes travelling with Lelouch and Erza. Even if she had just met them. Powers / Items New-Hell Broom: Elsie carries around her broomstick the "New-Hell Broom" This is her main "Weapon" If she is forced to fight. Normally attempting to hit enemies with it constantly to stop them. However her broomstick also has different settings on it. Which allows her to increase her cleaning capability with it. *Warning* At Max setting her broomstick DOES have destructive capabilities. Such as causing an entire building to be destroyed. Spirit Sensor: The small Skull accessory on Elsie's head is actually a Spirit Sensor. This is used to find Loose Souls. In which it will make a loud "Dorodorodorodoro" noise constantly if one is nearby. Capturing Jar: A small jar that grows into a larger Jar. This is used to collect Loose Spirits. It has the capability to act like a vaccume for Loose Spirits. Normally drawing them in and trapping them inside. This Jar is very durable. And it is almost impossible to break. Housekeeping Skills: Elsie is very skilled at cleaning. She normally is seen cleaning without really even realizing it. However she THINKS she is a good chef. Which in Hell terms she is. However her food normally is not edible for people in the Human world. It also does not look appetizing at all. Hagoromo: This is Elsie's MAIN power. This small floating Rainment around Elsie gives her plenty of different abilities. Although due to her incompetence she is not the best at using it. She does not know how to use much past the initial abilities demons gain with this. Category:Female Category:Character Category:The World God Only Knows Category:Anime